


The Nexus Angel

by CentauriRose (Miss_Lucy_Jackson)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angst, Babies, Custody Issues, Demons, Denied Feelings, Emo Centauri is Canon Centauri, F/M, Heterosexual Romance, Homosexual Romance, So much angst, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lucy_Jackson/pseuds/CentauriRose





	

“Cesario!” I screamed out in the great hall of my mansion, “come quickly!” 

“What is it, little bird?” he appeared at my side, his face contorted in worry, “what happened, dearest? Did Damian…”

“He did, Cessy,” I said quietly, my voice quivering like a leaf in a windstorm. 

“I’m so sorry, love,” he took my gloved hand and smiled down at the black fabric, “at least you were ready for this. You’re strong enough now to be out on your own.”

“Thank you, Cesario,” I smiled down at the floor, “I think it’s time for a change of staff.” 

“You’re not firing me, are you?”

“Oh Cessy, you never fail to surprise me. I suppose I could keep you. Who else to read to me when I’m ill?” I smirked softly. Then my face hardened, “Expel every female on the grounds with the exception of the maids and the nurses. Lock the gates, and lock them up tight. Call the archangels. I am taking control of this land, and I’m doing it by myself.”

“What will the public say?”

“They’ll survive, Cesario. It hasn’t been the first time I’ve taken control,” I stated. 

“What?” he said, confusion plastered on his face. 

“Don't trouble yourself, darling,” I gave him a soft, maternal gaze, “you just do what I tell you.”

He nodded, as if he had just remembered something. I exhaled quietly and walked to my quarters. I yawned softly and fell into my bed, flopping face down on the soft silk fabric. A young male servant entered and presented me with some food. I sat up and smoothed down my blood red locks.

“Mistress, Cesario sent grapes and whipped cream for you,” the baby faced young angel smiled at me, “please eat, at least for his sake.”

I took a few grapes in my hand and nibbled on them, dipping them in the sweet whipped cream. I moaned softly at the sweetness. The servant stood by my bed, and I took a moment to gaze at him.

Soft brown hair in delicate curls framed his chiseled face, and his green eyes reflected the green of my special garden. Despite being so massive in size, he seemed gentle and kind. He had distinct traits of a Goliath angel going into the phase of life where he would start looking for a mate, so the softness to his personality and facial features would lure in a mate was acceptable and natural.

“Young servant, tell me your name,” I told him. 

“My name is Dean, Mistress,” he smiled warmly, “it is an honor to serve the Nexus Angel.”

I approached him, “what village do you hail from?”

“Dorchester, Mistress,” Dean stepped back slightly.

“Home of some of the more desirable male specimens of Goliath angels,” I straightened my gown, “would you like to become one of my escorts?” 

“It would be an honor, my lady!” he shouted, throwing his arms around my waist, “I cannot believe this! Father would be so proud!” 

“Of course, you'll need to change into something more appropriate, Dean of Dorchester,” I chuckled, “have one of the ladies find you a suitable outfit for your new occupation.” 

“Yes, my lady,” he darted off and out of the room.

I quickly made my way to the bathroom, and I threw up the contents of my stomach. I made some of the most ungodly sounds, and it left my face flushed. I cleaned myself up before the kid came back. My face was still a little flushed, but it would work. 

Cesario walked in with the kid behind him. I flushed the toilet and stepped out. Those all knowing blue eyes Cesario had bore into me, as if they knew what I had just done. I summoned two different servants to help me undress. I took down my hair as Cesario droned on and on about how the archangels were coming as soon as they could and that there would be an adjustment period. 

“Centauri, are you even listening?” he asked as I put on a simple lace gown for relaxation purposes.

“Yes, Cesario. Of course I'm listening,” I replied, checking my face in the mirror and realizing my lipstick was smudged, “why else would I sit here and take this endless tirade you're giving me, old man?” 

He sighed and smiled, “I just want my little ward informed. Well, you're not so little anymore. So about Damian, he's been given custody of all three kids, right?” 

“Yes, they're biologically his, and I don't think I can deal with them being around while adjusting to the situation,” I informed him. 

He went quiet for a few moments, and then with the voice of a submissive follower, “I concur, your highness. As you can assume, the preparations are being made in the ballroom to film your swearing in as queen.”

“Is the blacksmith done with the brand?” I turned to face him, “and the collars?”

“Centauri, you can't be serious about such a thing,” he blurted out, “it's primitive. It's… it’s atrocious. It's barbaric in nature.”

“Perhaps you're right, but again, who's going to be running the Enochian Empire, darling?” I smirked, “sometimes your humanity gets in the way, but you learn to crush it.”

“Or you just become cold,” Cesario added, his eyes tired.

For the first time I noticed his hair was going gray slightly. He had a sad, exhausted expression on his face from years of work and tending to me. It scared me. I quickly formulated an idea. 

“Well, I better continue with the preparations,” his voice rose in pitch slightly, as if he was feigning happiness.

“Have a look at the staff roster and pick out someone who is capable of running the show. You're going to go rest, Cesario,” I ordered him, “no fighting me now. Otherwise, it'll be done by force. And I am not babysitting you when you're angry.” 

“Alright, fine. I think Oriel and Ajax can handle it,” he grumbled. 

“I'll walk you to your room,” I linked my arm with his and led him out of my room, motioning for Dean to follow.

Cesario and I walked across the central courtyard, strolling through the beautiful ash roses and moon lilies. I could tell he was limping slightly. I extended my wings and rested them against his back as if to keep him standing. 

“They're black,” he commented. 

“Of course. Just like my soul,” I kissed his hand as it rested on my shoulder. 

“You little jerk,” he laughed, “well, not so little anymore.” 

We reached his room, and he opened the door for himself. His husband sat perched on the bed, his body covered in soft lace, exposing shoulder and thigh that would make me feel like a whore. Cesario smiled at his beloved and waved me away. 

I shut the door behind me. Dean was at my side in an instant, one hand at the palm of my back, the other on my shoulder. His eyes filled with worry, he met my gaze.

“I'm fine, Dean,” I explained.

“Would you like something to eat, my lady?” he asked.

“Um, I'm feeling ill. Perhaps some bread please,” I told him.


End file.
